


This Mirror Ain't Big Enough For The Two Of Us

by orphan_account, wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Brother/Brother Incest, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Mirror Sex, Other, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Slash, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way gets turned on by his own looks and proceeds to pleasure himself. Little does he know, his brother, Mikey Way, has come in and caught him. Hiding in the shadows Mikey becomes completely aroused as his older brother touches himself. Leading them both to places neither one of them though they would ever tread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Other works inspired by this fic are Mikeys kink http://archiveofourown.org/works/1326928  
>  I should have walked away. http://archiveofourown.org/works/1327189

A few minutes ago I was drawing but I had to put my pencils down because my mind was wandering. Leaning back I glanced sidelong at my laptop sitting next to me on the bed. Reaching over I clicked on the mouse waking it up. As it sprang to life my twitter stood before me on the screen. In the top bar I typed in google.com and then proceeded to put in my name.  
  
Mikey always said it wasn't a good idea to google yourself. Fuck Mikey. Really? What does he know anyway. Mikey is just mad because he isn't as pretty as me. He'll never look as good as this. Yeah, look at this. Look how fucking sexy I am. God, Gerard you're so fucking hot. I don't know why I have to be so fucking hot.  
  
Look at that he said looking at a picture of himself with dyed red hair. Fuck. I'm getting so hard just looking at these pictures. Fuck this! It is way to hot in here.  
  
I get up from the bed and take my shirt off, then my pants and finally my underwear. I walk over to the mirror and I am grinning at myself as my cock is becoming fully hard at the sight of myself in the mirror. Fuck it! I can't help. I reach down and start stroking myself. It feels so good. And I am even more turned on by the fact that I can watch myself. I rub the tip with my fingers making myself moan at my own touch. No one else knows exactly how to touch me. To make it feel this good.  
  
Looking at myself in the mirror, I watch as my hand encircles my hard cock and begins to stroke it so fast. Moaning louder, I lean up against the wall to brace myself. My eyes haven't left me in the mirror. The more I admire myself the more turned on I get. If I could suck my own cock I would. God, that would feel so fucking good. I push the precum off the tip and smother it on my shaft.  
  
It's the first time I take my eyes of the mirror as throw my head back and moan so loud. Squeezing my cock, I imagine my mouth around it, sucking it, licking it and tasting myself. That's all I need. I look back in mirror and watch my hand vigorously stroking my cock. I can't catch my breath. All I can do is moan in pleasure.  
  
Oh, fuck! I yell as I start cumming. I cum all over the mirror, down my legs and on my hand. I can't stop stroking myself. I just go slower. It is still so fucking hard. I rub my cum all over my cock, still moaning softly to myself. I grin at myself in the mirror again. So fucking sexy you are Gerard. I pull my hand up to my mouth and lick the cum off of it. And you taste so fucking good.  
  
I stretch. My cock is still hard. I should get a towel and wipe this off. I glance at the bed. Fuck it, I'm going on twitter.


	2. Two

I paced the room. My mind was in a 1000 places all at the same time. Stopping in my tracks, I ran my hands through my hair and as I looked up my eyes locked with my own in the mirror. My thoughts all stopped at once and realized how super fucking sexy I was. Fuck, Gerard, forget whatever you were thinking about. Just think about how hot I am.  
  
Walking over I slowly took my shirt over my head. My hands went to my chest, running over my nipples and down to my stomach. I moved my hands up to my nipples, squeezed them and pulled them making them hard. Letting the pain excite me, I felt my dick stir in my pants and a small moan escaped my lips.  
  
My hands moved down to unbutton my pants and I let them fall to the floor. My hard-on was apparent through my underwear and I began to rub myself through them. My eyes watching myself become so hard I thought they would rip the material. I let the material slid slowly over my hard cock and closed my eyes at the sensation it sent through me. As they also fell to the floor, I stepped out of them and my pants and then kicked them out of my way.  
  
Looking down at my dick I imagined again my mouth around it and my hand couldn't resist the temptation of stroking it. As I stroked myself with such ease, my legs became wobbly and I laid down on the floor. My legs spread open in front of the mirror and I watched my hand stroke my cock as the precum dripped out.  
  
I moved my other hand to my ass and played with the opening. It felt good with the motion on my cock, so I pushed a finger in moving it in and out. Oh god, I gasped for air realizing how good it felt, so I put another finger in and began fucking my ass. Slamming fingers in out of my tight opening as best as I could while I stroked my cock so fast. Fuck, Gerard, I said to myself, so fucking good. So fucking close I said as I squeezed my cock tighter with each stroke and before I knew it I had cum all over my belly, my hand and my arm.  
  
Then I moved my hands to the side of me and looked down at myself in the mirror. Fuck, not only am I hot but I can fuck myself too. I need to get some mirrors on my ceiling that will be even fucking hotter. Fuck.


	3. Three

I opened the box that I had placed on my bed earlier knowing full well what it had been when I picked up the mail earlier. I pulled out the dildo and grinned to myself. Bringing it to the bathroom, I ran it under hot water and then went to get batteries for it. I put them in and turned on the vibrating button. Looks like you get to fuck yourself tonight, Gerard. I grinned at the dildo and just the thought of fucking myself was making me hard. I mean really who wouldn't want to fuck me, right? I am a fucking walking, talking sex god. Still grinning, I walked over to the mirror to admire myself some more and that's when my eyes really settled on the dildo.  
  
I was only wearing my underwear, so I slid them off and looked at my cock. I rubbed the dildo on my semi hard cock. Oh, that feels good, I moaned out as I turned on the vibrate button and watched in the mirror.

Meanwhile, Mikey had let himself into Gerard's house. He always showed up when ever he wanted to. Gerard was usually up at all hours. As he walked around the corner, he saw the light coming from Gerard's bedroom. When he got to the door, it was slightly ajar but he stopped because he heard Gerard moaning. He couldn't help himself and he looked through the slightly opened door. He watched Gerard rubbing a dildo on his dick. Mikey tried to pull himself away but he couldn't. Gee was just so beautiful, he couldn't help but watch and found that it was turning him on. It was so wrong that Gerard was turning him on this way, but he couldn't control himself. He began rubbing himself through his pants making himself harder as he watched Gerard lie down on the floor on his knees. As Gee, put some lube on the dildo, Mikey pulled out his dick and began to stroke himself.

Ah, fuck that's so good, Gerard I said out-loud. I moaned as I slid the dildo slowly into my ass. I watched in the mirror as I fucked my ass doggy style. My dick was so hard and aching for my attention. Leaning on my elbow I began to stroke my cock as I fucked myself. The moans got louder with each thrust into my ass and the stroke of my hard cock in my hand.

Mikey's dick was hard in his hand. He leaned back against the wall, stroking himself as Gee fucked himself. Stifling every moan that wanted to escape his lips, he breathed heavily as he watched his older brother began stroking himself. For the first time Mikey found himself imagining what it would feel like to have Gee's mouth on him. How his hard cock would feel inside of him. Knowing it was wrong made it even more exciting for Mikey.  
  
He kept watching even as Gee moved onto his back and fucked himself in the mirror. He wanted to be in that room with him, on his knees and sucking him off while he fucked his ass with that dildo. As he watched him and listened to his moans he couldn't help himself as he came all over his hand, biting his lip to stifle the moan. Continuing to watch him even after he put his dick back in his pants and buttoning them back up. He wanted him to cum. Once he came, he would leave he convinced himself and continued to watch.

So close, Gerard I thought and moaned. Taking my hand off my cock I focused on my ass and rammed the dildo in and out of it. My cock twitched and as I began to erupt, I put my hand on it and squeezed it. Moaning louder than I had anytime before. None of my releases had felt that good. I pulled the dildo out and grinned once more. Looks like this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

Mikey still turned on left the house as quietly as he had come in but wondering if he could come in again without disturbing Gee again. He wanted to watch him again as much as he wanted suck on Gee's hard cock. He smiled as he walked out. It was going to be worth every second.


	4. Four

Mikey had called Gerard about an hour or so ago. He knew he was home and something told him tonight was going to be the night. He snuck in and all the lights were off again like last time except the light from Gee's room. This time the door was open all the way. Mikey was just able to stand in the shadows and see what was going on in the room from where he was. Gerard was already naked and sitting on the bed. Mikey eyed the dildo lying beside him. It was as if his brother knew what pleasure he was going to feel tonight and had prepared himself.  
  
He watched Gee gaze up at the ceiling and grin. That was when he realized Gerard had put mirrors on the ceiling. That kinky fucker, Mikey said with a giggle. He listened and watch with such intent. Gee began stroking himself and moaning as he watched himself in the mirror above him. Mikey's dick as if on cue became hard once again. His brother picked up the dildo, he rubbed it on his cock as he brought it down in between his legs and laid it on the bed. He kept stroking himself as he picked up his lube and proceeded to squirt it on the dildo. He slid it inside of his ass and as he did he closed his eyes.  
Mikey took advantage and moved as fast he could into the room. As Gee pushed the dildo into his ass, Mikey put his mouth on his cock and Gee gasped at someone moving his hand off his cock. Opening his eyes in shock, he saw Mikey there.  
  
What the fuck are you doing, Mikey? Get off! Gerard demanded but Mikey had his fully hard cock in his mouth and kept on sucking him. Mikey was thrilled that he didn't get soft. He protested less and less the more he sucked and once he deep throated him, his brother completely stopped complaining.  
  
This is so wrong, but your fucking my mouth is so fucking hot, Gee moaned out watching the whole thing in the mirror above the bed.  
  
Mikey picked up the dildo and began to thrust it in and out of his ass as he sucked his cock.  
  
My fucking god, Mikey. Oh god, don't. stop. He moaned out as he put his hands in Mikey's hair and pulled it.  
  
The younger Way opened his mouth as wide as he could as Gerard fucked his mouth; choking him every time he pushed himself all the way in. Mikey moved the dildo in and out of him making Gerard moan louder than he had heard him before.  
  
Gee took his hands out of his hair and let Mikey suck him. He took him out of his mouth and licked the underside of his cock moving down to his balls taking them into his mouth. His hand stroking him fast, while he sucked his balls and fucked his ass. Gerard was about ready to explode and Mikey knew it.  
  
I'm going to cum, Gerard breathed out.  
  
Mikey put his mouth back on it, deep throated him and tugged on his balls. He sent his brother over the edge and into orgasm. Gerard grabbed the sheets on the bed and screamed out in pleasure while he swallowed ever drop of his cum.  
  
Pulling off; Mikey looked awkwardly at his brother with a smile.  
  
Did you have to fucking do that? Gerard yelled at him.  
  
I had to Gee, you are just so fucking beautiful. Who in their right mind can resist you?  
  
Gerard pulled his younger brother on top of him, their eyes connected for the first time and then he kissed him. Long, hard and full of passion.  
  
As they pulled away from each other, Mikey climbed off of him and the bed and then looked back at his brother.  
  
I'll call you tomorrow, Mikey said to him and as he turned Gee smacked his ass hard.  
  
Mikey rubbed his ass and walked from the room as Gee yelled after him. Just so you know, that ass is now fucking mine.


	5. Five

Gerard looked at the clock, foot nervously moving up and down while he bit his nails. He heard Mikey's car pull up in the driveway. As Mikey walked through the kitchen door, Gee was sitting at the counter.  
  
I didn't think you were coming, Gee said glancing in his direction unable to make eye contact.  
  
Honestly, I almost didn't. Mikey shot back he as looked at Gee but awkwardly beyond him. Though, I almost didn't come last time.  
  
Gee couldn't help but grin at the thought of last time. I am glad you did, as twisted as it sounds.  
  
So, why did you ask me here? Do you want to talk about 'it'.  
  
But how do you begin to talk about something when you know we shouldn't have done it but at the same time it still felt so right. Being in the band together and all; its not like we can avoid each other.  
  
Mikey made his way over to him and sat down next to him; still not making eye contact with him. We could pretend like it didn't happen.  
  
But I don't want to pretend that it didn't happen, Gerard said shaking his head looking down at the counter. Fuck, Mikey, do you know how good it felt?  
  
I can't say that I do. I couldn't help myself. It is you, Gee, you're just so fucking hot.  
  
Gerard was getting turned on. Say it again. He said looking at him.  
  
Mikey's eyes turned to him and locked with his. You are just so fucking hot, Gee.  
  
The elder Way was on his feet, next to Mikey and has his lips on him before he could even think about what he was doing. Mikey melted into the embrace as they both pulled away breathless, Gee grinned at him. Without a word, he grabbed him by his arm and dragged him into his bedroom. You want to know how it felt?  
  
Mikey said nothing as Gerard threw him on the bed and climbed over his legs unbuttoning his pants.  
  
I'm going to show you exactly what it feels like to have my mouth on your cock. He said, as he unzipped his pants and pulled them off of him.  
  
The younger Way remembered his thoughts from that night and how bad he had wanted Gee to fuck him but could he really let Gee fuck him? It was completely wrong. Before he could protest, Gee's mouth engulfed his hard cock into his mouth. Mikey was so turned on, he just couldn't help himself. He averted his eyes to the mirror above him and watched him suck on him. You look so fucking beautiful with your mouth on my cock, Mikey found himself saying. Gee's reaction was to deep throat him.  
  
Gerard sucked his cock like he would of sucked his own if he could have. He realized as that moment that the closest thing that he would ever have to sucking himself off would be to suck Mikey off. His cock was so hard that it was hurting in his tight jeans. Reaching down, he undid them and took them off without taking Mikey's cock out of his mouth. Every time Mikey moaned he felt his cock twitch.  
  
He took him out of his mouth, sucked on his finger a bit and looked up at Mikey. You like that little brother? He asked him as he rubbed his ass hole.  
  
Oh, fuck yes, Gerard.  
  
I'm going to fuck you, Mikey. He said pushing a finger inside of him.  
  
What? No, Gee. No, we can't.  
  
I told you the other day that you belonged to me. This is your fault, Mikey. Gerard climbed off the bed. Get up and get on your knees, ass up in the air. He grabbed his bottle of lube as Mikey did as he was told. Gee climbed behind him and squirted some lube at his entrance then pushed two fingers inside of him moving them in and out.  
  
Oh, God, Gee. Please, we can't do this. Mikey tried to convince him. Please, don't.  
  
Gerard pushed himself into position and slowly began pushing himself inside of him.  
  
Mikey hung his head low, ashamed at what his brother was doing to him; at what the two of them were doing. The more he moved in and out of him the more he realized how much he liked it. The more he forgot the shame and only remembered the pleasure. Soon, he was breathless and enjoying every thrust that Gee made in and out of him.  
  
I'm going to cum in that nice, sweet, and tight ass of yours. Gee said to him as he took Mikey's cock in his hand and began stroking him.  
  
Mikey moaned out at the double sensation and his balls tightened as he released onto Gee's hand, as the feel of Mikey's cum on his hand sent him into orgasm and he fucked his ass hard.  
  
As Mikey pulled off him into sitting position, he watch Gee lick his cum off of his hand. Tastes good, he said leaning down and kissing him deeply. He sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
Do you want me to go? Mikey asked him.  
  
No, why don't you spend the night with me little brother. He said smiling.  
  
Silently, at that moment they knew they were in too deep but they both knew they didn't want out either.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mikey's Kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326928) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account), [wordsofaninsanemind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind)
  * [I Should Walk Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327189) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account), [wordsofaninsanemind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind)




End file.
